freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hima
Arabic wiki Yes you did thanks. :Great. You should thank Wikipedia! :) -- Hima 02:19, 2 May 2006 (PDT) Interwiki links Hi Hima, have you found out how to link to other languages. (on the left side of the page). Can't create a link on the danish page to english, german etc. Tried to make the links the same way as on the Starwars wikia, but it didn't help. thanks in advance Joe I have send a mail to Jason (staff) and asked for help on getting interlanguage support on the Freeciv Wikia. joe 19:57, 14 January 2007 (UTC) The thing is that interlanguage links have to be enabled first otherwise, they won't work and by adding them before they're enabled, it creates a server-sided cached problem that's hard to clear so i have to remove all of them first ? so even if they do get enabled, the cache has to be fixed before they work well, removing them now won't do much good you can remove them for now if you want nice with those links working now. I'll put them on the danish pages and some of the other languages as i stumble over them. joe 15:36, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Missing pages and more Hello Daniel, in the german section, Angela (staff) has moved the pages to the respektive names without De: Prefix. Now, 12 pages seem to be lost: *De:Bogenschützen *De:Fallschirmjäger *De:Flugzeugträger *De:Gebäude *De:Gebirgsjäger *De:Gelände *De:Lanzenkämpfer *De:Schützen *De:Städte *De:Tarnkappenjäger *De:Über Freeciv funny, not this one *De:Verbesserungswünsche Is there a way to restore them from the old wiki? I cannot access it. Also, I'm trying to copy the images from freeciv to de.freeciv, be means of a script (not ready). : now done--Chrisk 12:47, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :: I saw the Chrisbot in action. Very nice. :) --Hima 13:55, 1 February 2007 (UTC) And, maybe, remove the De: prefix in links. --Chrisk 17:09, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :I sent a mail to Paul Z about it, but he hasn't replied yet. We would be nice if we could access the old wiki at or something like that. Are you 100% sure that all these pages existed, i.e. that they weren't just broken links? --Hima 23:49, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :: Yes I'm pretty sure that most of these pages were real. I just informed Angela about this. --Chrisk 12:47, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :::Pages seem to be missing from the French wiki too. For example Fr:Unités and Fr:Bâtiments. --Hima 14:35, 1 February 2007 (UTC) ::::The Danish wiki also has a lot of non danish pages. They are all templates http://da.freeciv.wikia.com/index.php?title=Speciel%3AAllpages&from=&namespace=10. I have deleted the first one of them; a spanish, which was ok on the spanish wiki. The page was on both the wiki's. I have also found 1 page with a different content, but the rest seems to be okay. joe 10:10, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Solved, see Forum:Lost_pages_in_localized_wikis. --Chrisk 09:53, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::French pages have been salvaged too. --Hima 11:51, 7 February 2007 (UTC) New "Detailed" Hi Hima, I've not done a good job on detailed, but I do have a new version of it, though I'm not sure how to submit it. I'm not 100% certain on all the updates, but I think its mostly the way I want it for now. Thanks for updating the Cherokee nation, btw. --BlackJar72 03:05, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :You can always upload stuff to ftp://upload.freeciv.org/freeciv/incoming though you'll probably need a functional ftp client. Now I saw that you put up the new version on your own webspace, so you can alter the Extras download page youself with a link to the new archive. Let me know if you'd like it on ftp.freeciv.org too. --Hima 03:47, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Freeciv wiki history Hello again. I've just spent a while going through the main page history (so as to get some accuracy into the Central Wikia link page, which you may care to check, along with its talk page). Fascinating. I thought of creating a Freeciv:History of this wiki page (much more detailed than the Timeline, which doesn't mention the move to the wiki) for other people who like to dwell on the past! Small point: I noticed some templates starting with "msg:" - I think that's no longer useful. Kind regards -- Robin Patterson 09:45, 21 February 2007 (UTC) :I put up a comment at Wikia Central's Freeciv talk page. Sound like an interesting venture. Please feel free to create such a page! You might be able get more hints about this website's past by emailing certain old maintainers and webmasters (see People) as well as the current supreme webmaster Paul Zastoupil (you can find his email at the same page). The "msg" isn't a part of any template name, but might be a deprecated MediaWiki function of some sort. Maybe we can ask Vasc about that. BTW, I answered to many of your inquiries on those category talk pages. --Hima 10:32, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Russian wiki Hi, Hima! I have requested ru.freeciv on wikia site (see http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/Ru.freeciv). But there is no response. Can you help me? Frantony 13:47, 8 March 2007 (UTC) : Thank you for quick response! I have corrected title of requested wiki. Frantony 16:56, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :: Thanks for help! I will try to export current Russian pages to ru.freeciv.org. But i see great problem: interwiki does not work for Russian. Frantony 18:48, 26 April 2007 (UTC) :Interwiki works now. A Wikia-technician on IRC helped us out. --Hima 00:37, 5 August 2007 (UTC) Hungarian translation Hi Hima! I made a some translation to Freeciv in Hungarian language. Unfortunately I have no time in the recent to continue that, but I want to do it from now. But there is a problem: I reinstalled my system, and I've forgotten to backup the ssh key to GNU. Can I create a new one or can I upload or send somewhere if I make updates on the hungarian language file? Regards, --Bdanee 16:27, 4 August 2007 (UTC) :You can easily register a new ssh key with gna.org. Just do exactly like you did the first time. There are instructions here on the wiki in the translation section and at gna.org. If you need to get an update to the translation committed quickly, upload it to ftp or similar and tell me or another admin. Best, Hima 00:25, 5 August 2007 (UTC) Broken links There are some broken links on page *http://freeciv.wikia.com/wiki/Localization **Check ' ' for the latest SVN snapshots. and *http://freeciv.wikia.com/wiki/Translations No such Special pages: ** ** ** --Katpatuka 12:08, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the report! I have fixed some outdated info on these pages now. Please let me know if there's any more info that is needed here on the wiki to get started translating Freeciv. Or even better, edit the pages yourself. ;) --Hima 12:49, 18 August 2007 (UTC) jcreus/joancreus Same name, two persons: father and son. Found that ca.freeciv was actually a wholly different wiki, and I couldn't use Freeciv's templates from there, had to duplicate everything, and thought it would be easier to remain in the general wiki and share the look & feel. So, I contacted the wikia admins and asked them to delete it. BTW, jcreus is the father (and main contributor); joancreus is the son. OK, we will change the current pages to Ca:whatever. Thanks for your help.--Jcreus 09:22, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Tested this move thing. This is powerful stuff! --Jcreus 10:05, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Hi, Hima! I have been looking into bots, as you said, and, with them, I now feel confident enought to retake the ca.freeciv wiki. So, I will start moving stuff from the main wiki into ca.freeciv. Thanks for the tip. Just one more thing, though: interlanguage links don't work in ca.freeciv, and I believe that the admin of the freeciv wiki should ask someone in staff to add ca.freeciv as a "sister" project. Is that right? Can you do it? Wide Logo Sorry about the background. I didn't know it had bugs and glitches. I'll be glad to remake the logo with a different background. Could you link me to a better image that I could use? JoePlay (talk) 22:07, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :OK I remade it with a screenshot as the background. How's it look? JoePlay (talk) 01:07, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'm glad you like it. =) JoePlay (talk) 22:13, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Localizing wikis Hi, Daniel I have written a couple pages with some guidelines and help about localizing the Wiki. Can you check them out, and see if it would be interesting to link them from the Translations page? They are written in Catanglish and would benefit from some corrections, but I think the info may be useful to other translators. The pages are: How to create a localized wiki Using pywikipediabot Feel free to edit and/or rename them. Probably other people will want to add some more useful info. --Jcreus 09:32, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Training and combat My pet peeve with Freeciv documentation is the typical sentence in most units: may become veteran through training or combat Call me stupid, but I kept looking for a way to "train" my units after they had been built. In the end, I realized that the "training" took place in the barracks, if the unit was built in a city with them. I think it would be clearer if we modified the sentence to read: may become veteran through training (i.e., if built in a city with barracks) or combat Of course, for sea and air units, we should substitute "barracks" for "port installation" and "airport". You get the idea. The change could be done quickly in all languages with the small script in my bot page. The in-game manual shows exactly the same sentence as the wiki. Yes, I think it would be an improvement there, too (it also helps clarify the role of the various buildings) Perhaps for 2.1.1? --Jcreus 12:55, 21 October 2007 (UTC) New wiki I like the new design. Good job! Just two small details, though: There is a small typo (civlization instead of civilization, at the beginning), and the Talk page is protected.--Jcreus 14:32, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Main Page draft I created my own draft of the Main Page with two small changes, it is located at User:Tcrow777/Main Page test. Tcrow777 22:44, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :I changed Image:Crystal 128 penguin.png to Image:CodeCmmt002.png and changed "MAC OS X: not available yet" to "MAC OS X: source code only". Since I last posted here about this I have made some more changes, I will soon list a summery of all changes on the draft page. Tcrow777 23:32, 29 October 2007 (UTC)